


Acting Out

by Zinga763



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Kadavo, OT3, libraries are fun, they are wonderful warriors but horrible actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinga763/pseuds/Zinga763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unhand me, brigand!"<br/>"...."</p><p>After their undercover mission to Kadavo is over, Anakin is obviously going to tease Ahsoka about some of her rather questionable acting abilities-but maybe she's not the only Jedi with this problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the look Anakin and Ahsoka exchange after Ahsoka’s rather questionable acting performance. I figured after all the drama was over he’d have to make fun of her. Of course, Obi-Wan had to be included :D

Ahsoka glanced down at her datapad thoughtfully, trying to find a feasible solution to yet another menacing threat to the Republic. She groaned internally. It seemed that the twisty little green troll was right once again. Wars did not make one great; wars made one tired, and hungry, and sad, and aggravated when a certain pair of stubborn masters insisted on bickering like two Toydarians haggling over the price of jogan fruit.

“Come on, Obi-Wan, we’ve been in the archives for hours! I don’t think we’re going to figure out the answer to the Arbon crisis by sifting through these dusty ‘pads.”

“Anakin, we’ve only been in here for one hour. I should think even your heavily limited supply of patience could endure a bit of reading without whining like a youngling who has had his dessert confiscated.”

Anakin glowered at his former master, throwing aside the datapad he had been “reading.” “For the record, Master, I didn’t ‘whine’ when you took away my dessert. I was peacefully protesting an unfair use of authority to deprive an innocent child of sweets.”

Obi-Wan snorted as gracefully as a wise and long-suffering Jedi Master could. “Peacefully? I think I’ve heard drug lords plead their cases in more civilized manner than you. You do realize that I learned more curses from a year of living with you than in a decade of going on missions to some of the most unsavory places in the galaxy?” Despite his reprimand, Obi-Wan began to put away his datapads as well. “Besides, I was well within my rights to deprive of sweets. I hope I don’t need to remind you of the incident involving the deluxe chocolate milkshake you consumed when you were eleven?”

“I was only ten! I didn’t know any better!”

“What happened, Master Kenobi?” asked Ahsoka, her interest in her masters’ perpetual squabbling peaking.

“Let’s just say I spent a long night at the bedside of a very queasy padawan,” said an amused Obi-Wan as he glanced at his flustered former pupil. “He had to cut out of his classes early the next morning. Even Master Jocasta Nu believed him when he said he had to leave due to illness.”

Ahsoka laughed. “You’d tried to pull one over on Master Nu before that, Skyguy? Jeez, you must’ve been pretty confident in your acting skills.”

Anakin fixed his padawan with a mischievous look. “Well, they were definitely better than some other padawan’s skills,” he smirked. “But yeah, I was bit of hooligan back then. A _brigand_ , you might even say.”

Ahsoka could feel her montrals darkening in embarrassment and she frowned as Anakin began to chuckle. “My acting was just fine!” she snapped. “No one even suspected me until I started waving my lightsaber in their faces!”

“Well yeah, but that was probably because my acting was so convincing,” grinned Anakin. “Although to be fair, me and Lars Quell were already pretty alike in some ways. Bold, handsome, and popular with the ladies,” he joked.

“Too popular,” muttered Obi-Wan as he finished organizing his datapads. “Anyway, Anakin, I’m not quite sure why you are giving your padawan such a hard time. I seem to remember a rather cringe-worthy incident during one of your History of Galactic Theater classes. I don’t think I have ever seen Master Nu laugh so hard.”

“Ok, old man, I think that’s enough flashbacks for one day-“

“No go on, Master Kenobi! What happened?”

“Master, don’t you dare!”

“Come, Anakin, if you are allowed to poke fun of your padawan, why can’t I?”

“May I ask what on earth is going on here?”

All three Jedi whipped around to find an annoyed Master Nu watching them with narrowed eyes. “What could possibly necessitate such loud shouting?” Obi-Wan gave the librarian a respectful bow. “I apologize, Master Nu. We were merely reminiscing on some of our experiences in acting. I was just about to relate an informative anecdote concerning a rather less than successful performance in one of your History of Galactic Theater classes.” At this, Master Nu offered a very small smile. “Ah, I suppose you are referring to your rendition of The Politician’s Dilemma when you were nine Master Kenobi?” She gave a small laugh as Obi-wan froze; his two young friends turned to face him with anticipation. “Yes, I don’t think even Master Skywalker’s unfortunate performance quite matched that.” She chuckled again. “I’m quite glad you have managed to become such a fine negotiator despite your rather, ah, tenuous beginning in articulation. However, as much as I have enjoyed reminiscing I must ask you to please keep your volume down.” With a final nod and chuckle, the librarian moved on to check on a fidgeting group of younglings nearby.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Master and Padawan turned to hound the revered Jedi Master. “Well, Master? Tell us!” “Please, Master Kenobi?” Obi-Wan groaned. Even if the war were to end that second, he knew there would be no peace for him unless he confessed. Humility is a virtue, he tried to remind himself as he released his embarrassment into the Force. Perhaps he could get through this without too much blushing. “Well, you see, it really wasn’t my fault the part was so melodramatic…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we flashback to a nine-year old Obi-Wan Kenobi, preparing to present during Master Jocasta Nu's class. 
> 
> Let's enjoy.

“Thank you very much Garen, that was quite… energetic. Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Master Nu?”

“We are going to clear the front of the room, and then you will present your monologue from _The Politician’s Dilemma_ next, so please begin preparing yourself.”

Obi-Wan gulped, feeling sharp streaks of anxiety poke through his stomach. “Yes, Master Nu,” he whispered. He nervously scratched at his chin as he watched his friend Garen collect the props he had so animatedly thrown across the room during his own presentation. Feeling his stare, Garen glanced up from his task and gave Obi-Wan a quick wink before resuming. Obi-Wan tried to smile back, but decided he should move his mouth as little as possible. After all, he thought, it would be quite a shame to throw up before he even got to the front of the room, wouldn't it?

Instead he settled for watching Garen Muln collect the last of his props, envying the total lack of inhibitions his young friend possessed. The boy's presentation had been delivered at the highest possible volume and had been filled with an array of movement and faces, despite the fact that he was supposed to be presenting the story of humble farmer from Alderaan. In all honesty, Garen would have been far more suited to Obi-Wan's own part, that of a passionate senator seeking aid from the Republic, a part that called for a grand and emboldened presentation for which Obi-Wan had no stomach. He fidgeted in his seat, mentally rehearsing his lines yet again, the ones he had practiced for hours and hours throughout the past week.

_I stand here today, having faced tumult and turmoil, to show you the plight of my people._

Obi-Wan took a breath, trying to imagine himself as the brave senator who fought for his people. He supposed the man had been impressive; legend had it that he once jumped through a ten-story window in order to chase down a spy who had stolen his movement's plans.

Obi-Wan snorted. Then again, what kind of fool throws himself out of a window? How uncivilized.

"Obi-Wan? Time to present. Please step forward."

Obi-Wan shot up, tripping over his chair as he made his to the front of the room. He could feel the amusement of some of his classmates, and did he best to block out the silent laughter, rehearsing yet again.

_I_ _stand here today, having faced tumult and turmoil, to show you the plight of my people_.

Far too quickly, he found himself at the front of the room facing his classmates. He stood ramrod straight, pushing down his anxiety only to have it bounce back again.

_I_ _stand here today, having faced tumult and turmoil, to show you the plight of my people_.

He could do this. If he could just make it through the first line, the rest would come smoothly. He took a breath. He stood straighter. He opened his mouth.

"I-" He hesitated. What was the line? Had it really deserted him? It was something about standing right? Yes, yes that was it.

"I stand here today," he started. Excellent, he used the right verb and everything.

"Having faced tumult and turmoil-" Was that the right order? Or was it turmoil and tumult?

"-To show you the people of my plight." He blinked. That definitely wasn't right was it? His people weren't his plight, they were having a plight? Could you have a plight? Goodness he was saying "plight" a lot....

"Er I mean the plight of my people," he hastily amended. "Because obviously my people aren't my plight. They have a plight. They're being plighted, actually. But they are most certainly not my plight. Because I'm trying to fix their plight."

Oh dear. He had a plight of his own now. Force, he had to stop saying plight.

He quickly glanced at Master Jocasta Nu who was looking at him with a strange mixture of pity and consternation. _Move on_ , she mouthed.

"So um, the plight of my people." What was the next line? "Yes," he continued. "They most certainly have a plight. And uh.." Force, what was the line, what was the line, what was the line-

"AND I HAVE COME," he suddenly shouted, "TO CALL UPON THE REPUBLIC FOR AID."

Excellent! He remembered. Although seeing the startled look on his classmates he may have screamed that last part a bit too loudly...

He cringed, recalling the next line and nearly whispering, "We look to our friends in this time of great need.." Stars end, now that was too soft.

Clearing his throat he repeated. But now what was the line after? "We look to our friends in this time of great need...and....and look for help with great speed, indeed, in all our deeds."

What? That wasn't the next line! Obi-Wan felt what little color was left in face drain away. Oh Force. He had just blurted out a rhyme from a song all the younglings were taught in the creche. Well, perhaps our Force forsaken senator knew that little tune as well, who knows.

He could tell his classmates were both and confused and amused by his little spectacle. Though they were Jedi younglings, taught from the moment they could walk about compassion and respect, he knew his performance must be testing even their well-trained limits. Even Master Nu seemed to be torn between stern correction and unfettered laughter.

Obi-Wan gulped, color now rising to his face. Should he finish? How could he even finish? Maybe he should break down completely and sing the rest of the nursery rhyme to his classmates, it wouldn't be any more foolish than what had transpired so far...

"Obi-Wan, " Master Nu interrupted standing with his script in her hand. "Perhaps you should just come take your script, hm? You will be docked points but at least you'll finish."

Shamefaced, Obi-Wan began to walk towards Master Nu. However, the Force had not yet finished with him. Distracted by his nerves and failure, he failed to spot a stray marble left over from Garen's performance.

Of course he slipped right on it.

~~~~\--

"Obi? Obi can you hear us?"

Obi-Wan cracked one eye open, confused. Why was he in bed? There was still sunlight pouring through the window.

"Obi, it's Garen and Bant! Wake up!"

Feeling a bit more alert, Obi-Wan turned to see his two friends bouncing by his bed. His bed, in the Halls of Healing. Blinking, he asked, "Garen? Bant? What happened?" He suddenly shot straight up in bed. "My performance! What--?"

Garen shifted sheepishly on his feet. "Um, about that Obi. Well, you see, you already having a bit of a rough time of it-"

Bant pushed Garen out of the way, rolling her eyes. "This dunderhead didn't clean up all his props, and you slipped right on a marble!" She patted his hand gently. "You hit your head pretty hard and ended up in here." She patted his hand again. “We had to stop class to bring you up to the Healers, but they said you only have mild concussion.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Wonderful.”

Recovering from his momentary guilt Garen bounced excitedly by the bed. “But wow, Obi,that was a great performance!” Seeing his friend’s jaw drop he continued, “It was super memorable! I have paid that much attention in Master Nu’s class in ages.”

Flopping back onto his pillows Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again. “Well I’m glad I was such a source of amusement to you.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan don’t feel bad!” Bant said. “You aren’t the first person to be nervous for a presentation, and Master Nu said she’ll let you try again.” Bant paused as she saw the look of horror pass over Obi-Wan’s face. “She did say she would probably work with you a bit more before you do though. “

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. Well, at least he could cross negotiator off of his list of career options.

\--

**Present Day**

“Oh Master Kenobi, that’s horrible!” Ahsoka said before slapping Anakin on the shoulder; the young man was currently doubled over laughing while his master glared at him.

“Ah yes, my humiliation is always so funny, Anakin,” he grumbled before turning back to Ahsoka. “Don’t feel too bad though. Master Nu did give me the opportunity to redo my performance after some additional tutoring, and I did quite well.” He cast another glance at Anakin whose laughter was slowly subsiding as he rubbed the area where Ahsoka had hit him. “However, I do disagree with Master Nu’s claim that _my_ performance was the worst one, don’t you think, Anakin?”

Sobering immediately Anakin glared at his former Master. “Mine was _not_ that bad, Obi-Wan, and you know it.”

“Well perhaps I’ll just tell Ahsoka what happened and she can decide…”

“You weren’t even there!” Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan smirked. “Well then, perhaps you should tell us what happened.”

Realizing he had once again been out-negotiated by the Negotiator Anakin gave in. Crossing his arms and giving a rather petulant huff he snapped, “Fine, _I’ll_ tell you what really happened.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So THAT's why Obi-Wan hates politicians :P Stay tuned for a rousing rendition of Anakin's performance. Also, thanks to those of who have read and left kudos! Please feel free to leave a comment :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin improvises... a little too well

“Anakin? What on earth are you doing?”

The ten year-old padawan spun around guiltily. He hastily shoved his latest pet project off his desk as he turned to face the now well-known disapproving stare that was his master’s trademark. “Nothing, Master,” he said innocently.

Obi-Wan snorted. “Padawan, the day that answer is actually true is the day Master Windu dances a jig naked around the Council chambers.” The Knight’s brow lifted ever so slightly as Anakin’s face split into a wide grin. Never a fan of the serious Korunn master, the boy delighted in imagining Master Windu’s carefully constructed stoicism shattering. Preferably in public.

“Well,” said Anakin slyly, “I guess I’ll have to make sure that someday that answer actually is true!”

The corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth twitched ever so slightly. “I know you don’t think too highly of the Council, Anakin, but even you might want to spare them that sight. Now, put that droid away, yes I can see it, and tell me, have you finished your homework?”

Fidgeting in his chair, Anakin responded, “Yes! That’s why I was catching up on my _real_ work,” he said grinning again.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I know History of Galactic Theater isn’t your favorite class Padawan, but it is important. Presentations like the one you’ll give tomorrow teach you valuable skills. You need to learn how to present yourself properly, speak with articulation….”

Anakin nodded obediently as his master provided another lecture on the importance of school or patience or something. He let his attention wander, nodded every now and then, and then eventually checked back in to see if the lecture was nearing its end. “…put forth your best effort so that you get the most out of these classes. Understood, Anakin?”

“Yes, Master!”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. He doubted his Padawan had really listened, but it was late, and he could always exact his revenge through extra meditation later. Well not _revenge_ , he thought to himself. That was unbefitting. Just a bit a masterly discipline, really.

“Now, Anakin, do you need help rehearsing your monologue?”

Anakin shook his head, his short braid waving erratically . “I’ll be fine! I already rehearsed.” Well sort of. He had skimmed through the script and then started to play with his droid, but honestly, how hard could it be?

Obi-Wan frowned at him. “Are you sure you’re ready, Padawan? Even with extensive preparation, it can still be very difficult to pull a monologue like this off.”

“I’ll be fine, Master,” Anakin assured him. He would look through the script one more time before he went to bed and he would be fine. Even he could handle some dumb theater piece.

“Well if that’s the case then, I will head off to bed. Some of the other masters and I will be listening in on the classes early tomorrow to see how they’re progressing. Perhaps we might even visit one of yours.”

“Aw, when I become a Knight, am I gonna have to go back to those classes?”

Obi-Wan quirked a smile. “Learning never ends my very young Padawan. Now change your clothes and get to bed.”

Anakin nodded and moved over to his drawers. Before his master left though, he called out one last question. “Hey, Master? You had this same assignment when you were a padawan right? How was your presentation?”

Obi-Wan seemed to freeze and Anakin could’ve sworn he saw his normally serene master’s eye twitch.

“It was… quite memorable, Padawan. Now go to sleep.”

* * *

 

Anakin woke up the next day to the aggravating beeps of his alarm. He groaned and rolled over when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. Adjusting his covers, he propped himself on his elbows and found the source of his pain: his datapad. Anakin frowned. He was a little absent-minded, sure, but why had he left his datapad in bed…?

The speech. He had been “practicing” his speech.

And had fallen asleep.

Scrambling out of bed, Anakin began throw his clothes on as his eyes frantically skimmed through the monologue. He was supposed to playing the role of some down on his luck teacher whose wife had left him. It was a horrible role. The guy never smiled, always complained, and bored his students to death…

Anakin could really only imagine a Master Windu, but with more hair, probably.

Clutching the datapad, Anakin bolted into the kitchen of his and Obi-Wan’s apartment. His master had already left, gone to observe classes as he had mentioned, so Anakin was left to throw together a hasty breakfast as he quickly tried to memorize his lines.

Poodoo! There was no way he was gonna memorize this in the ten minutes he had before class. Anakin groaned. Obi-Wan would find out he hadn’t actually done his homework and would subject him to some horrible cruel punishment like meditation or a lecture. Furiously skimming the datapad, Anakin instead chose to memorize a few key points the teacher had said and decided to wing the rest. For all Obi-Wan said about preparation, a good Jedi had to be able to improvise too, right?

Plan in place, Anakin gulped down the rest of his breakfast and flew to class. He settled into his seat just as Master Nu began calling the list of presenters. Just his luck. He would present third.

“Now class, remember this. This assignment is meant to teach you how to speak with articulation and conviction. While memorization is certainly an important component to demonstrate your preparation, the bulk of your grade will be determined by the actual manner of your delivery. Those of you that have a less than adequate grade currently,” Master Nu said with a pointed look at Anakin, “Would do well to keep that in mind. Now, Darra if you would be so kind as to go first…”

Anakin squirmed in seat, his mind racing furiously. It looked like his plan would work! He just had to put some power into the words and he should be fine. Then he groaned silently. Too bad his character was one of the blandest, more boring people who had ever graced the history of theater. All too late, Anakin understood what Master Nu had droned on about “inspiration.”

He straightened. That’s it! He just had to be inspired, that was all. He grinned. And he had the _perfect_ model to emulate.

Bouncing in seat, Anakin listened to the presenters before him as he waited for his name to be called. He probably should be trying to cram a few of lines into his head before starting, but hey he had the general idea of what was going on, right? When it was his turn, Anakin leapt out of seat and dramatically turned to face the class with a scowl. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood with his feet slightly apart. With a disapproving stare at the class he began to speak.

“When my wife left me, I bawled,” he said seriously. “You can’t tell, because I obviously seem like a heartless and boring old guy but it’s true.”

Ok, so he was definitely ad-libbing here, and, judging by Master Nu’s disapproving stare, had likely not come to the same interpretation of the text as she had, but honestly, that was what the guy had basically said.

His classmates, on the other hand, were looking at him with some interest. Anakin’s first line was spoken with a very distinct cadence. Coupled with his intimidating stance and stare, they couldn’t help but notice some resemblance between the young padawan and certain well-known master…

Master Windu, to be exact.

Ignoring Master Nu’s hard gaze, Anakin continued. “But since I’m a big tough guy with no hair, I fought my way through and decided to keep torturing my students with my long boring lectures.” A few giggles could be heard in classroom. Between the sparkling imagery and Anakin’s perfect impersonation, no one could really deny who it was that had “inspired” Anakin. Master Nu, at any rate, did nothing to stop him. Anakin chose to believe that it was because she secretly agreed with his flawless interpretation of the teacher.

And so Anakin continued, delivering a dramatic and honest portrayal of the lonely teacher who just so happened to bear a striking resemblance to Master Windu. When he finished, the class politely clapped as they did with all presenters, and Anakin gave a triumphant bow. He had done it! Straightening from his bow he beamed at his classmates before realizing that one lone clapper had continued to applaud slowly, though everyone else had stopped.

Turning his eyes toward the door, Anakin’s legs turned to jelly. There stood Master Obi-Wan, who had mentioned that he would join some other masters in observing the classes today.

Apparently, those “other masters” included Jedi Master Mace Windu, clapping by the door.

From which he and Obi-Wan had watched his whole performance.

“Master Windu, Master Kenobi, what a delight to have you here,” said Master Nu with a tight smile. “I hope you enjoyed Padawan Skywalker’s performance.”

“Oh yes, Master Nu,” said Master Obi-Wan. Though he had come to recognize what most of Obi-Wan’s faces meant, Anakin couldn’t quite decide if his master was livid or… amused?

Master Windu, on the other hand, proved fairly easy to read. “Quite,” he growled. “Excuse us, Master Nu, but would you mind if we borrowed Padawan Skywalker for just a moment?”

Anakin spun to look Master Nu, looking at her with the biggest, most innocent eyes he could muster. Ignoring him, Master Nu replied, “Of course you may, Master Windu.” Gulping, Anakin made his way to the doorway to join the two masters. Looking at the floor, he felt Master Obi-Wan firmly grip his shoulder and steer him down the hallway. He dared to risk a glance up toward his mentor, his pleading eyes begging him to have mercy on his poor soul. Master Obi-Wan, however, continued to look forward with an unreadable expression, leaving his unfortunate apprentice to ponder his fate.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Master Windu turned to face the young delinquent. “Well, Padawan Skywalker,” he began, “Care to explain?”

* * *

 

**Present Day**

Ahsoka hadn’t laughed this hard in years. Despite his normally controlled demeanor, Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the chuckles that escaped him either.

“Well, I think that definitely takes the cake!” Ahsoka laughed. “What happened after?”

Anakin snorted. “Master Windu yelled at me about respect or something for like twenty minutes before making me scrub the Council chamber clean. With a _toothbrush_.”

Obi-Wan stopped laughing enough to address his scowling former padawan. “Honestly, Anakin you could have gotten off much worse. That was quite a performance you gave.”

Anakin glared at him. “You didn’t even help! You just stood there while he went crazy and sentenced me to my doom!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I am so glad to see that your dramatic side hasn’t abated since then.” He grinned mischievously. “And to be perfectly honest, the reason I didn’t say anything was because I thought I would burst out laughing.” He chuckled. “As disrespectful as it was, it one of the most hilarious things I had ever seen. You really did do a quite accurate job.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Really??”

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. “If you recall, I didn’t even lecture you after that.” His eyes darkened a little. “It was the first time I had felt like laughing that hard since Naboo,” he said quietly.

Anakin looked at him in surprise, a little stunned at the confession. Then, he face split into a grin and he slapped Obi-Wan on the back. “I’m glad all my scrubbing was worth it then.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Indeed it was.”

Ahsoka looked between them, feeling the warmth of their bond. Then, grinning, she clapped her hands. “Well, I’m glad I’m not the only one with acting troubles. Let’s go spar, you brigands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add SOME FLUFF at the end okay? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this! I can totally see Obi-Wan being the overprepared nerd and Anakin the underprepared drama queen. I have some other short stories I'm thinking of so maybe I'll post those soon? We'll see what life says. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you for reading and leaving kudos!! Please feel free to comment :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh these three nerds kill me. Poor Obi will never get a break, will he?


End file.
